This investigation concerns itself with the biochemical mechanisms that control corneal hydration (deturgescence). The influence of bicarbonate, glucose, glutathione and adenosine on intracellular levels of reduced and oxidized glutathione in the corneal endothelium along with swelling rates have been investigated via perfusion. All of these compounds have been shown to be effective, in varying degrees, in preventing swelling. In combination they appear to actually promote deswelling. Endothelial cells grown in culture are being assayed for levels of glutathione and cyclic nucleotides. Levels of glutathione peroxidase have been assayed and show higher activity levels in the corneal endothelium than in the corneal epithelium. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Redfern, N., Israel, P., Bergsma, D., Robinson, Jr., W.G., Whikehart, D., and Chader, G.: Neural retinal and pigment epithelial cells in culture: Patterns of differentiation and effects of prostaglandins and cyclic-AMP on pigmentation. Exp. Eye Res. 22: 559-568, 1976. Whikehart, D.R., and Hess, H.H.: Properties of liposomes with a phospholipid ratio similar to that of retinal rod outer segment membranes: Interaction with opsin and other proteins. Exp. Eye Res. 24: 279-289, 1977.